Beijos Para a KAOS - Cena final estendida
by LizSmart
Summary: Com o término da missão Savage/Mondo, que havia sido um sucesso, Maxwell Smart convida a Agente 99 para tomarem um café em uma lanchonete próxima. E é nesse encontro que ela faz uma pergunta desconcertante ao atrapalhado agente secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_, suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Mel Brooks e Buck Henry. Todos os direitos reservados aos autores, seus herdeiros e à Warner Bros.

_Fanfiction baseada no episódio Beijos Para a KAOS (Kisses For KAOS) _s01e17_

Após Maxwell Smart e a Agente 99 conseguirem com sucesso deter os planos do químico Rex Savage e do pintor Mondo em destruir o Pentágono; Max decidiu aproveitar algumas tintas que sobraram para pintar seu apartamento.

Mas claro, não havia perigo: ele decorou quais latas de tinta eram as explosivas e quais não eram. Depois de dar a segunda mão na parede da sala, ele convidou a Agente 99 para tomarem um café enquanto aguardavam a tinta secar, convite que ela prontamente aceitou.

Porém, ao bater a porta, um forte estrondo se fez ouvir: BOOOOMMMM!

Ao ver o olhar preocupado que 99 lançou a ele, Max a tranquilizou:

- Calma, 99. Eu cobri toda a mobília! – e virou os olhos.

- Oh, Max!... Sinto muito pelo seu apartamento! Bem, pelo menos os móveis podem estar a salvo... E limpos. – ela ainda tentou consolar o colega de trabalho.

- Aguarde um pouco enquanto eu ligo para o seguro, 99.

- Claro, Max! – e o viu entrar de novo no apartamento para usar o telefone.

Um longo tempo se passou enquanto a seguradora avaliava os danos que a explosão causou no apartamento de Max. 99 estava ao seu lado, com o estômago já colando de tanta fome, aguardando pacientemente pelo café que Max havia lhe prometido.

- Sinto muito por estar fazendo com que espere tanto, 99. – ele foi se desculpando - Parece que o nosso café ficará para outro dia.

- Oh não, Max! Vamos até a lanchonete enquanto eles trabalham. Só vai levar um minuto e você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar.

- Está bem, então. Vamos.

Na mesa, já com a xícara de café nas mãos, 99 lançou um olhar brilhante para Max e com ele, um alegre sorriso.

Sentindo-se um tanto quanto estranho estando sob a mira dela, ele perguntou:

- O que há, 99? Por que está me olhando assim?

- Max, me diga a verdade: você ficou com ciúmes de mim nesta última missão?

Engasgando com o gole de café, Maxwell começou a tossir sem parar. Preocupada, 99 se posicionou atrás dele para lhe dar alguns tapinhas nas costas e vendo que não resolvia, levantou os braços dele.

- Max!... Max, você está bem?

- É claro que estou, 99! – disse, recuperando o fôlego – Você sabe o quanto eu amo o perigo.

Já mais calmo, foi com apreensão que ele a percebeu querendo retomar a conversa:

- Bem, e então?

- E então o que, 99? Não sei do que está falando.

- De Rex Savage! Você ficou ou não com ciúmes?

- Mas que pergunta, é claro que eu não fiquei! Aquela foi só uma estratégia para... Para impedir que o inimigo atingisse seus objetivos.

-...Que eram me beijar. – ela completou com um sorriso.

- Sim!... Quero dizer, não! Como eu falei, foi uma estratégia que usei para impedi-lo de atingir seus objetivos com o Pentágono. Usei essa tática em 35 dos casos em que trabalhei. Você acredita? Trinta e cinco dos casos em que trabalhei!

- Acho um pouco difícil de acreditar.

Hesitante, ele ainda tentou convencê-la:

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que foram em 15 casos?

- Não.

- Que tal em um dos meus treinamentos na Escola de Espiões?

- Max! Admita, você ficou com ciúmes! Você ficou impedindo que Savage me beijasse o tempo todo!

- Isso é imaginação sua, 99.

Era verdade e ela sabia disso. Desde sua primeira missão juntos, no caso Mr. Big, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Por várias vezes tentara chamar sua atenção ou sentia o seu coração bater mais forte quando sentia um clima, mas sempre se frustrava e tinha dúvidas do que ele poderia sentir por ela. Mas agora, com essa última missão de Savage e Mondo, ele deixara algo precioso escapar. Um dia conseguiria conquistá-lo de uma vez por todas, 99 tinha certeza!

- Está bem Max, acredito em você. – ela disse sorrindo, com os olhos o espreitando sensualmente por cima da borda da xícara. Engolindo em seco, Max se levantou atrapalhado e disse, um pouco ofegante:

- Venha, 99. Vamos pagar a conta e voltar para o apartamento. O pessoal da seguradora já deve ter terminado de avaliar os danos.

- Claro Max, vamos!

Após se afastarem do caixa, sem perceber, ambos deixaram a lanchonete de mãos dadas.

**Fim**


End file.
